Over the Moon
by DainoChild
Summary: Silver receives a call from a giddy Giovanni, which is disturbing enough... except Giovanni's giddy because he thinks Silver's finally engaged to Gold. Game-verse, GoldxSilver. Rated for language, warning for giddy Giovanni. Seriously.


_This was supposed to be a stand-alone sequel to another GoldxSilver fic of mine, Opposites, with Gold and Silver's parents meeting. Unfortunately, it did not work out that way. Seems like their determination to keep Giovanni and Mom from meeting is stronger than my will to write crack._

_This fic should make sense on its own. I hope. Just a couple of notes on things that're implied in the fic and you should probably be able to work out: Gold and Silver have been dating for quite a few years, live together, Gold's champion, Giovanni's tried to reconnect with Silver and they have a kind of awkward relationship where Giovanni calls now and then and they talk and it's like pulling teeth._

_Yeah. Like I said. All implied pretty strongly in text. But some people like to know what they're in for, for some reason._

_Enough of my babbling._

* * *

><p><strong>Over the Moon<strong>

After hearing Gold's speech on the passing of some new law, Giovanni had called Silver sounding not only _happy_ but _thrilled_ and _excited_.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Silver demanded. "It's just some stupid law."

"I may have spoiled the surprise," Giovanni said, still sounding _happy_ and _thrilled_ and _excited_ and the last time Silver heard him sounding like that had involved a successfully developed Mewtwo. "Call me back later."

"Fine, but if you've done something _Rocket_…"

"It hurts me that you would make that assumption."

Silver hung up and decided to see exactly what Gold had said. He turned his PokéGear on and to the news channel.

"— and if you're just joining us, today marks a historic day! Champion Gold has emerged victorious in his bid to pass the Marriage Equality Bill!" the excited voice of Mary chirped.

Silver dropped his PokéGear.

"We're about to interview the Champion, a proud, erm, 'cisgender pansexual', about how this makes him feel and the likely possibility that he'll be first in line to get married!"

All Silver could think was that the idea of him marrying Gold made Giovanni _giddy like a schoolgirl_.

Silver turned off his PokéGear and threw it across the room.

It was an unfortunate pity that, in the fourth year of their relationship, Gold had begged Silver to '_Quit torturing me anytime you get upset, you're kind of a really moody violent bitch_'. It had taken Silver several days to forgive Gold for that remark, but like always he found that Gold was some sort of black hole: he drained all of Silver's rage, but was never affected. Thus Silver had begrudgingly stopped locating or creating embarrassing photos and/or documents to show Gold's friends, co-workers and idols.

A promise was a promise, and unlike his arsehole of a father, Silver didn't break promises; he manipulated his way around them. That was precisely where having a party of equally as crafty pokémon came in handy.

Silver pulled out the appropriate PokéBall. In a flash of white light, Gengar appeared. He glanced up at Silver in anticipation.

"That's right," Silver said, crossing his arms over his chest. "The idiot needs to learn another lesson."

Gengar started to cackle.

Unfortunately, Gengar's imagination was a bit lacking at times. The grand prank ended up being a pitfall on the front step of their house. Gengar cackled after Gold fell with a yelp, floating around leering.

"SILVER!"

Silver opened the door. "It was Gengar."

Gengar nodded, still cackling.

"Just help me out of here, dammit!"

Silver begrudgingly obliged. Gold glared at him even after they were inside the house, and after Silver'd kissed him.

"Seriously Silver, why the hell did you get your pokémon to attack me _this_ time?" Gold demanded.

Silver gave a 'hmph' and turned his head away.

"_Seriously_," Gold once again stressed. "What's wrong?"

"Giovanni thinks we're getting married," Silver reluctantly explained. "He sounded _happy_. I hate him, especially when he's happy."

"Uh, why would he think that?" Gold asked.

"That stupid law! The gay marriage thing."

"Marriage equality."

"Whatever!"

Gold pulled a face. "Honestly, I don't even… why would that law getting passed mean we're getting married?"

"Weren't you doing it for us or something stupid like that?"

"Uh-uh. I was doing it cos it's wrong that people couldn't marry someone of the same sex." Gold raised his eyebrows. "Damn, Silv, not everything's about you."

"_I_ didn't think it, Giovanni did."

"Giovanni also thought it was a good idea to hide Team Rocket in a place called The _Rocket_ Game Corner."

The only way Silver could think to reply was to snap "Shut up!"

"Are you saying that you _want_ to get married?"

Flabbergasted, Silver cried, "No!"

"Good, cos we'd agreed that our parents should never meet. Ever."

"I know," Silver sighed. "Giovanni being so… so over the moon about it just really creeps me out."

Gold stared at Silver with a very strange look.

"What?" Silver growled.

"You don't want to disappoint him." It sounded like an accusation.

Silver reacted accordingly. "I don't give a shit what that asshole thinks!"

"We could elope," Gold suggested. "Run to Goldenrod and get married in a casino without anybody else there."

Silver hit him. "Idiot."

"Does that mean you want to?"

"…just stop talking."

Silver needed to learn to stop listening to anything Giovanni ever said. Especially when he was giddy.

* * *

><p><em>I need to learn how to keep characters on leashes and MAKE them do what I say. It'd probably produce better fics.<em>

_Anyway, let me know what you thought? Reviews make me giddy. Like Giovanni. And a giddy Giovanni doesn't run Team Rocket. So think of the Pokémon: review._


End file.
